


戴罪之人

by cyancyanl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha!亚瑟/Alpha!奥姆, M/M, 强制性行为注意！, 暴力描写, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: 奥姆被关进了监狱。一而再再而三地挑衅亚瑟并不是一个好主意。一个狗血爽文，不合理的东西都是魔法！原标题【成王败寇】





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟和一队卫兵经过一道道铁闸，他能够感受自己沐浴在囚犯们不怀好意的目光里。他紧蹙着眉头，握紧了手中的三叉戟。道路尽头的最后一件牢房里，关押着亚特兰蒂斯的旧王，前任海洋领主，以欺诈与叛国之名定罪的奥姆·马里乌斯。

“事情不必变成这样的。” 

这是亚瑟想好的开场白。他很早向奥姆表示了和解的姿态，却迟迟未等到对方发出愿意沟通的信号。亚瑟并不是一个特别有耐心的人，便决定主动来找奥姆谈谈。他并不想看到兄弟反目成仇，就像母亲说的那样，他的弟弟只是被误导了。亚瑟期翼着若是奥姆像湄拉那样上陆地去看看，或许他就能改变一些根深蒂固的成见，就像他对于亚特兰蒂斯的认识一样。

亚瑟刚在监牢前站定，便听到奥姆低沉浑厚的嗓音响起：“看看是谁来了，这不是我们亚特兰蒂斯新任的君主，一个混血的杂种海王吗？” 他的声音响亮地回荡在监狱的走廊里，囚犯们开始聚集在牢房门口，等着看一场好戏。

“注意你的言辞，囚犯！” 一个士兵威胁地用枪口撞了撞栏杆。亚瑟摆摆手让他退下，他开口道：“听着，奥姆。我理解你的愤怒——” “我的愤怒？” 奥姆从阴影里走出来，他不用再戴着虚伪的面具，此刻那张漂亮的脸上只写满了冷酷和鄙夷。尽管失去了铠甲与皇冠，旧王高大的身材与不怒自威的Alpha气场还是让士兵在面罩下不禁打了个寒颤。“不，亚瑟，你一无所知。你就这样大摇大摆地在某一天走进我的宫殿，抢走了我的王位，我的谋臣，我的未婚妻，甚至是我的母亲。你让我失去了一切。” 奥姆异常平静地控诉着，仿佛在讲另一个人的故事。“但是你弄错了，我并不感到愤怒，成王败寇，这很正常。我接受我的失败。——我仅是感到恶心，” 奥姆双手抓紧了金属制的围栏，咬牙切齿地一个一个字说道：“你的存在使亚特兰蒂斯蒙羞，野种。” 囚犯们听到此骚动起来，他们已经不满足于窃窃私语，有些人直接开始发出大声的赞同和嘲笑。两个Alpha对峙的紧张气氛使往常死寂沉沉的监狱开始不安地躁动，空气中弥漫着一种一触即发的火药味儿。

“够了！” 亚瑟沉下声音说：“不要试图挑战我的底线，奥姆。” 海王金色的眸子亮了起来，这是他发怒的前兆。然而奥姆却不屑地大笑起来：“不然怎么样？杀了我吗？这点上你已经失败过一次了，亚瑟。别以为我不知道发生了什么。今天东市场爆发了反对组织的叛乱活动。这已经是这个月的第二起了。你根本就无法让民众信服，野种。你不知道怎么做一个国王，你也不配做一个国王。就算是Alpha又怎么样，你只是一个毫无价值的人类，这一点就连那把金叉子也无法改变！” 奥姆的声音在最后一句陡然提高，囚犯们应声沸腾了起来，他们愤怒地撞击着铁闸，高声咒骂着亚瑟和皇室，监狱一时陷入了混乱，警卫们眼看着局面将要失去控制。

“咚——” 金叉撞击地面发出一声巨响，随之而起的震波强力扫过整个楼层，直接将所有人都弹到了地上。囚犯们被震得东倒西歪，监狱一下子安静了下来。奥姆则是直接被巨大的冲击力甩到了墙上，他抬起头，喉咙里咳出一口血来。“你让我别无选择。” 亚瑟转过身去，示意卫兵一同离开，末了留下一句话：“咸水国的国王要你的命。你将会被单独关押，直到议会做出最终的决定。无论你喜不喜欢，我现在都是你的王，而你只不过是一个阶下囚罢了。” 奥姆看着他离去的背影，脸上扯出一个轻蔑的微笑。

前海洋领主蒙着眼睛被人推搡着，最后一步突然一脚踏空。他从高空坠落，然后重重地摔在地上。奥姆被迫将肺里的水吐出来，挣扎着爬起来环顾四周：这是一个没有一滴水分的岩洞，唯一在顶端的出入口已经被巨石盖住，只有一些发光的虫子和甲壳类生物作为光源。囚犯被剥除了最后的鳞甲，身上只有两件破旧的陆地人的衣衫。他觉得自己可能摔断了几根肋骨，只能静静躺在这里等离开水的身体用极慢的速度自愈。奥姆无法判断时间的流逝，仅靠时不时投下来作为食物的臭鱼烂虾计算大概的天数。他咀嚼着令人作呕的腐肉，心想如果亚瑟试图用这种方式来羞辱他，那还真是把他当做养尊处优的王子了。作为亚特兰蒂斯最强的战士，这种困境对他来说根本不值一提。

某一天，正当奥姆靠着石壁闭目养神的时候，头顶入口的巨石被移开了。海水突破魔法的阻隔形成一个巨型的水柱，亚特兰蒂斯的新王从中走出，水柱在他身后很快消失不见。奥姆直起身子拍了拍裤腿，他的讥讽还未说出口，迎面便扑来一阵急速的气流。下一秒，他被抓住脖子按在石壁上，双脚几乎离地。亚瑟愤怒地喘着粗气，金色的眼睛像跃动的火苗，他收紧了手，大声质问道：“四天前监狱等多地的暴动，是不是你指使的？” 奥姆瞪大了眼睛，他双手用力拍打着亚瑟捏住他脖子的手，面色因为缺少氧气而开始发青。“前突击队队长穆克将军与前突击队队员疑似勾结监狱守卫发起暴动，同时发起袭击的还有东南和西北两处平民区，造成多人伤亡，最终穆克被当场击毙。告诉我，这些是不是你干的？！” 亚瑟松开了手，奥姆倒在地上连连咳嗽，脸上却浮起收不住的笑容：“哈哈……哈哈哈……没想到……咳咳，穆克他，将忠诚执行到了最后一刻……咳咳……” 他支起上半身，对亚瑟露出凶狠的表情：“你就是一个废物，亚瑟。人民不会相信一个无法保护他们的王。” 

“为了与我对抗，你不惜用整个亚特兰蒂斯的安危为代价？你杀死了无辜的人！” 亚瑟的怒吼被岩壁无限放大又重复。“我曾以为你是最重视亚特兰蒂斯利益的人，我曾幻想着你能抛开芥蒂伴随在我的左右，共同治理这个王国。” 奥姆像是听到了最好笑的笑话，他揉着脖子站起身说：“我宁愿死也不会看着你肮脏的血统玷污王座。” 

亚瑟突然想起了什么，他的脸上露出一个近似伤感的表情，缓缓说道：“母亲她……你觉得母亲会希望看见我们两兄弟自相残杀吗？” “母亲？” 奥姆弯起一边的嘴角，“哦，我早该知道的。在她选择支持陆地的那一刻，在她选择你这一边的那一刻，她就已经不再是我的母亲了。我的母亲不是一个与陆地人苟合的婊子。”

这句话彻底绷断了那根名为理智的弦。

猛烈的拳风朝奥姆挥来，紧接着的是右脸剧烈的疼痛和几乎松动的牙床。奥姆也被激怒了，他出拳试图回击，却被亚瑟捉住了左手。他用脚大力踹向亚瑟腹部，使对方踉跄着后退了几步。亚瑟稳住了身子，便马上像一头愤怒的公牛朝着奥姆冲过去。奥姆格挡住亚瑟的攻击，他一个转身卡住对方的手臂，直接将高他半个头的哥哥掀翻在地。奥姆用拳头对准最脆弱的喉部打下去，亚瑟被打得懵圈了几秒。长期的军事训练让奥姆知道如何直击对方命门，他左右开弓，拳头像雨点一样落在亚瑟的脸上。然而这是陆地的战场，亚瑟占据了力量上的优势，他大吼一声，使用蛮力推翻了跨在他身上的人。金发的Alpha正欲爬起，后脑便被铁箍一般的大手扣住用力向地面撞去，岩洞的地面上被砸出一个圆形的坑。亚瑟将手臂高高举起，用尽全身的力量握拳重击在奥姆的背部，使对方彻底趴在了地上。

亚瑟把弟弟整个人提了起来扔向石壁，撞击使大大小小的岩块被震落，惊得虫子们向四周散开。海王的胸口用力起伏着，他的眼睛发红，牙齿气得打颤，肾上腺素在血管中横冲直撞，血液叫嚣着沸腾在他的皮肤之下。空气中开始弥漫着一种刺鼻的皮革味，那是亚瑟攻击性的信息素。他自成年之后努力克制的暴力因子完全苏醒了过来，亚瑟仿佛又变回了那个只知道用武力解决一切的年轻Alpha：他想要征服，想要撕碎眼前的敌人，想要任何人都不能再挑战他的权威。

奥姆摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他的眼睛被血糊住，视野里只有茫茫的一片红色。奥姆大口地喘着气，用手胡乱抹了一把脸，不堪示弱地放出自己的信息素，一种类似胡椒的辛辣气味。与另一名Alpha关在一个狭小的空间里让人感到恶心又烦躁，汗液和血液的味道混杂在一起，使空气变得浓稠且闷热，这奥姆是在冰凉的海水里从未体会到的。他们两个大吼着冲向对方扭打在一起，拳头击打在肉体上的沉闷的响声回荡在这监牢里。

最终奥姆看准了时机，他把亚瑟绊倒在地，用大腿紧紧夹着亚瑟的腰，健壮的手臂勒住亚瑟的脖子，试图让对方窒息。亚瑟蹬着腿挣扎着，他的一只手试图掰开奥姆的胳膊，另一只手却悄悄张开。随着金属振动的响声，金色的三叉戟飞向主人。下一秒，尖利的叉戟插进了奥姆的小腿。奥姆痛呼一声松开了对兄长的桎梏，亚瑟趁机滚到一边试图找回氧气。奥姆一瘸一拐地想要站起来，却被亚瑟用戟尾狠狠怼向腰部而跪倒在了地上。亚瑟把他的脸按向地面，一使劲卸掉了奥姆的右臂。

金发Alpha痛苦地倒在地上，彻底失去了战斗能力。他扭过头去，惊恐地发现亚瑟的眼睛变成了一种充血的红色。海王金色的盔甲被血液玷污而失去了往日的光彩，高大身影沉默地站在黑暗之中，注视眼前只能挣扎着爬行试图逃开自己的男人，像是看着一只濒死的猎物。奥姆第一次感受到自己的心脏被恐惧紧攥，使他几乎无法呼吸。这个亚瑟已经不是昔日开朗又带着愚蠢的哥哥，而是随时准备将自己开膛破肚的残暴恶魔。

如果奥姆能更注意一些周围的环境，他会发现空气中不知道什么时候混入了一丝醇厚的香味。亚瑟的大脑一片空白，一种异样的感觉涌遍全身。海王被绿色紧身战甲包裹住的下体鼓涨起了一个小包——他发情了。

亚瑟的心跳在脑中被放大，令他无法思考。他全身滚烫，下身更是硬的发疼，心里充斥的怒气和躁意让他想要大喊着损坏什么东西。新鲜血液的腥味窜进他的鼻腔里，这令他更加兴奋。亚瑟偏着头，在黑暗里第一次仔细打量起弟弟的身体。奥姆跪爬在地上，他的裤腿被撕裂了，血肉模糊的小腿在地上留下一道蜿蜒的深红色痕迹。他穿的陆地人的布裤并不合身，此刻正歪歪地挂着，露出光洁的腰部和一小半臀部。亚瑟切身体会过奥姆的大腿是多么粗壮有力，他想知道亚特兰蒂斯最强的Alpha是否也会好好训练自己的臀大肌，他可以想象那结实的腰腹会如何在他的身下扭动，那未经人事的穴道会如何紧紧缠住他的阴茎。他会像干一个婊子那样干他，看他不可一世的面具碎裂成恐惧与哀求。他要让他看清自己的脸，看清自己如何被一个陆地上的“杂种”操开，再没有什么能让这个天天把血统挂在嘴边的纯血混蛋感到更加屈辱的了。

亚瑟抓住奥姆的腿将他翻过来，并朝着对方的腹部补上了一拳，说：“不要动，别逼着我把你用三叉戟钉在地上。” 他一把拽下了弟弟的裤子，强硬地掰开他的双腿，手指直接朝股缝间探入。奥姆吃痛地叫起来，Alpha窄小干涩的甬道让一只手指的进入都显得十分困难。亚瑟烦躁极了，他狠狠拍了一下奥姆的臀部说：“别他妈夹得这么紧。” 接着便将手指插入弟弟的嘴里搅动起来。奥姆像一条脱水的鱼一般缩起了身子，亚瑟的手指插得太深了，令他想要干呕。施暴者的另一只手大力揉捏着奥姆的臀瓣，指尖刮过他的会阴带来奇异的瘙痒感。奥姆对于腿伤和胳膊脱臼产生的疼痛已经麻木了，他能体会到的只有深入骨髓的恐惧。前海洋领主从来没有想过自己有一天会被人侵犯，他永远是掌控局面的那一个，他曾是最强大的Alpha，人们看他的眼神总是带着敬畏与崇拜。而现在，他想要开口求饶却发不出声音，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着下颌打湿了他的脖子，泪水溢出眼角跌落在地上，这次并没有海水能带走它们。

亚瑟从奥姆嘴里抽出了自己的手指，就着唾液草草开拓了几下，便掏出自己勃起的硕大阴茎捅进了弟弟的后穴。奥姆几乎整个人都弹了起来，下体传来撕裂的巨大疼痛。他知道自己肯定流血了，但他记得亚瑟的威胁，只能拼命呼吸让自己放松下来。温暖的肠壁挤压着他的阴茎让亚瑟舒爽地低吼出声，他稍微等待了一会儿，便兀自开始抽插起来。

海王双手撑着弟弟两旁的地面，奥姆能感受到亚瑟粗重的呼吸拍打在自己脸上，然而泪水模糊的视线让他看不清对方的表情。奥姆的背脊被迫在粗糙的沙砾上磨蹭，脱臼的胳膊软绵绵地随着亚瑟操干的节奏甩动，另一只手在地面划出一道道血痕。奥姆觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被扯出来了，他苦苦恳求施暴者停下，然而身上发情的Alpha已经因性带来的绝妙快感失了神。肉体碰撞的淫秽声响被封锁在这密闭的监牢里，奥姆疲软的阴茎小幅度地无力摆动着，昭示这并非一场性爱，而是纯粹的泄欲与施虐。皮革与黑咖的味道漫延并吞噬奥姆自身越来越微弱的信息素，他被禁锢在这具残破的身体里，他无处可逃。

亚瑟看着像是刚出水一样湿漉漉的弟弟，他的蓝眼睛里早就没有了平常的狠厉，此刻正因为痛苦而失焦。奥姆挺拔的鼻尖上挂着一颗颗晶莹的汗珠，亚瑟顺着鼻梁舔了上去，除了咸以外，弟弟信息素的味道在他的味蕾上绽开。身下人断断续续地抽噎着，张开嘴小口小口地汲取空气，微薄的唇瓣因充血而润红。亚瑟情不自禁地吻了上去，他的舌头扫荡着对方的口腔，试图用自己的气味攻陷奥姆身上最后一处城池。年轻些的Alpha狼狈地被鼻涕和眼泪糊了一脸，往日的优雅和自持荡然无存。他看起来是那样脆弱无助，宛如一个哭泣的孩童。操红了眼的野兽突然被激起了某种保护欲，亚瑟把无力反抗的奥姆捞起来抱在怀里，下身操干的速度缓了下来，变成了一种漫长又深入的研磨。

海王此刻完全凭借兽性的本能行动，他反复舔舐着奥姆的喉结与脖颈，同为Alpha的弟弟尝起来依旧辛辣而抗拒。奥姆原本动听的嗓音此刻因为疲惫而嘶哑，血液流失与疼痛耗光了他的精神，他疲惫地将头抵在亚瑟的肩上，暴露出后颈上红肿的腺体。亚瑟仔细嗅着奥姆的气味，他能感受到对方的排斥和最后的抵抗。他托着奥姆的腰，将他向上抬起又重重落在自己的阴茎上。奥姆的身体被开发到了前所未有的深度，他惊叫起来，慌乱地用完好的那只手抓紧亚瑟的肩试图稳住自己。这太深，太快了，奥姆觉得自己像颠簸在风暴海域中的小船，他无助地弓起身子，然而随之缩紧穴道的刺激让亚瑟的阴茎似乎又涨大了一圈。

恍惚间，奥姆发觉自己的体内产生了某种变化。他从亚瑟绷紧的肌肉和加快的速度判断出对方快要到了，他能感受到那根肉棒的头部正在朝某个本该萎缩的器官顶去，而他的信息素开始变得柔和，自己的身体正在慢慢打开。奥姆突然意识到了什么，他猛烈挣扎起来，抬起头惊恐地看着亚瑟哀求道：“不，亚瑟，你听我说……停下，求你，求你不要射在我身体里……” 然而亚瑟的大手死死扣住了奥姆的腰，他混乱的大脑只剩下逐渐聚集到顶端的快感，金色的眸子亮如星辰。海王激动地低喊出声，加快了下身操干的速度。Alpha逐渐在阴茎顶端成结，奥姆的眼神也越来越绝望。在高潮的临界点，亚瑟悄声在奥姆耳边说了一句：“你早就失去让我停下的机会了，弟弟。” 尔后便强行咬破了奥姆的腺体，并在对方的身体深处射了出来。

奥姆发出类似濒死鲸类的悲鸣，亚瑟的信息素在他体内横冲直闯，这违背自然法则的结合让他疼到仿佛每个细胞都在解体。他浑身抽搐地倒在地上，眼前是不断炸开的白光。身为罪魁祸首的亚瑟也很不好受，他捂着脑袋跪在地上，因无法建立稳固的联结而头痛欲裂，双耳则像是刚经历过爆炸一般疯狂鸣叫着。海王忍着将三叉戟插进自己大脑里的冲动，艰难地爬到奥姆的身边，他一把攥住对方的手，大声喊道：“停止！抗拒！我！” 

躺在地上的男人突然安静了。几秒钟之后，奥姆的信息素像海水一样涌入亚瑟的世界，浇灭了发情的热潮。他感知到弟弟残留的恐惧，彻底的放弃，以及一种深重的，难以形容的悲伤。亚瑟甩了甩头，他的视野清明起来，理智也在慢慢回潮。奥姆赤裸的身体从重影逐渐变得清晰：曾经威风凛凛的海洋领主蜷缩着躺在地上，身上满是大大小小的伤痕。他的下身一片狼藉，精液掺杂着血液从他无法闭合的穴口里缓缓流出，小腿的伤口上沾满了石子和灰尘。奥姆一动不动，仅能从胸口微弱的起伏判断出他还活着。

亚瑟想要告诉自己这是一场噩梦，然而手上干涸的血液和还滴着淫液的龟头证明这一切都真实发生了。他颤抖着想要靠近奥姆，想要触碰他，告诉他他是多么，多么地抱歉。他感到泪水蓄满了眼眶，震惊与罪恶感让他浑身冰凉。

 

然而他最终没能踏出那一步。

 

\----  
奥姆在一家陆上的医院里醒来。他的床头放着一个小小的盛满水的鱼缸，里面附着一条简讯：在海王与太后的强烈请愿之下，叛国犯奥姆·马里乌斯被免除死刑，即日起将放逐于陆地，终生不得再踏入七海境内。


	2. Chapter 2

深夜，整个亚特兰蒂斯都城都陷入了沉睡。浅浅的银光从半透明的墙外穿过落在国王房间的地板上，划出一道道流动的痕迹。一个黑影掠过，无声的火花在墙上画出一个轮廓，身着黑袍的修长身影灵活地从圆形的缺口游入室内，逼近大床上毫无知觉熟睡着的，亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王——海王亚瑟。

亚瑟睁开眼，感到脖子上抵着一把冰凉的利器。当刺客掀起兜帽露出一头金发时，海王脸上浮现出抑制不住的惊喜：“奥姆！果真是你！” 而那微笑维持了不到一秒，便被一种难以言喻的苦涩浸透。亚瑟轻声询问了一句：“你……还好吗？”， 接着有些颤抖地抬起手想要触碰几个月未见的弟弟，像是要确认对方不是幻象。

奥姆加重了手中的力道，特制金属的刀刃没入海底人坚韧的皮肤划开一道伤口。红色的血液被挤了出来，迅速消散在海水里。奥姆的嘴唇翕张，几枚气泡随着他的话音快速升起：“别动，” 他警告道，“收起你虚伪的客套，亚瑟，我来此地是为了寻求我的复仇。” 最后两个音奥姆念得很重，一字一顿像是要把下唇咬出血来。

源源不断的内疚与伤感将亚瑟平日里锐利的金眸都蒙上了一层灰霾，他仿佛察觉不到来自死亡的威胁，只是心疼地看着来人消瘦了一圈的脸。亚瑟艰难地吞咽了一下，再开口时声音喑哑了不少：“杀我剐我都好……只是在那之前请让我亲口说出来：我对不起你，奥姆。我为我造成的所有这一切道歉……我……我愿意做任何事去补偿，哪怕是性命。” 海水无情地轻轻带走了亚瑟眼眶里蓄满的泪水，然而奥姆却被惹恼了，他高举起匕首，愤怒地说道：“你他妈的就是一个懦——”

前海洋领主没能结束自己的句子，便被腹部一阵钻心的疼痛打断。金属匕首掉落在地上发出清脆的声响，原本伏在国王身上的刺客身子一歪倒在了地上，他侧身蜷缩着，双手紧紧捂住肚子，额头上满是冷汗和忍耐痛苦爆出的青筋。亚瑟一个翻身坐了起来，他跪在奥姆身边，焦急地抓住对方的肩膀想要把人扳过来：“你怎么了，奥姆？你说话呀，弟弟……你可别吓我啊！” 

“你毁了我！！” 奥姆突然爆发出一阵大吼。他的袍子在争执中散开了，奥姆的双手被亚瑟拉扯在半空，他穿着陆地人的潜水服，贴身的设计将微微隆起的腹部毫无遮挡地暴露了出来。有那么一瞬间，整个世界似乎都停止了转动。

亚瑟猛然意识到他一直未闻到奥姆极具攻击性的信息素，他不顾反对地俯上身凑近弟弟的脖颈猛嗅，奥姆一定是使用了抑制剂，被封锁在皮肤下的微弱信息素却不是亚瑟记忆中胡椒的辛辣，而是一种近似于夏橙的香甜——这是一个Omega的气味。

海王难以置信地看着眼前曾被称为亚特兰蒂斯最强Alpha的男人，种种迹象都表明他现在是一个Omega，更准确地说，是一个被标记的，怀孕的Omega。原本可以轻易夺取他性命的杀手此刻倒在地上急促地呼吸着，身上写满了脆弱与破绽。亚瑟试图用自己的信息素去安抚，却招来对方更加激烈的抵抗。奥姆总是一丝不苟梳到脑后的发辫散开了，在陆地上留长的金发杂乱地落在颈间遮住了脸，让亚瑟看不清他的表情。

过了一会儿，奥姆开口了，他的声音里带着一种浓浓的疲惫：“传言一种古老的……人们以为已经灭绝的基因……可以让海底人进行性征的转换，以达到某种生殖的目的……当族群里雌性数量过少的时候，一部分雄性会转变为雌性，反之亦然……你强奸了我，亚瑟。在我自己都没有意识到的情况下，我的身体在交配中选择了服从并转化。你不顾我的反对射在我的身体里，导致我怀孕。现在，我要忍受着这个带有肮脏陆地血统的小寄生虫在我的身体里不断长大。我要为我的敌人，我同母异父的哥哥诞下子嗣，你根本无法想象这份耻辱……它让我生不如死。” 

“不，听着，奥姆……我们可以……我们一定可以有办法处理掉这个……孩子。” 亚瑟在说出最后一个单词的时候哽住了一会儿，他拒绝承认也许自己隐隐有些期待，期待与这个未出世的生命建立起联系。

“你以为我没有尝试过吗？！” 奥姆红着眼睛喊：“这野种一旦感知到威胁，就会试图从内部撕开我的身体！若是它要死，那我也别想活下去。既然如此，你作为罪魁祸首理应同我陪葬！”

“嘿，嘿……咱们冷静下来想想，这件事或许不需要这么多你死我活？” 若是湄拉在场，她一定会翻一个巨大的白眼然后告诉亚瑟你现在最应该做的就是闭嘴。海王一边努力回忆着老库瑞在商场里成功劝慰一位惊恐症发作的女士的样子，一边继续笨拙地试图开导眼前情绪激动的Omega：“也许你可以将它生下来……毕竟，你知道，孩子是无辜的……”

“将它生下来，然后呢？” 奥姆觉得自己可能忍不住哭了，他恨透了现在这个受激素影响而情绪化得一塌糊涂的自己：“我将永远作为一个Omega活下去吗？一个天性上顺从的，依赖的，发情期的时候只想撅着屁股等操的，你的Omega？不，亚瑟。我不会成为任何人的附属品！” 

奥姆激动地想要站起来，却脚底一软向前摔去。亚瑟眼疾手快地托住了他，顺势将手环过肩头轻轻拍打着弟弟的背部。奥姆想要挣脱，却又无法抑制地沉溺在Alpha强大又温柔的气息里。亚瑟闻起来像海边老旧的咖啡店，留声机缓缓转动着，皮靴踩在木地板上发出吱呀的轻响。

房间里静了下来，两人这才发现他们的争吵引起了他人的注意。海王感受到水流中不安的骚动，甚至还有飞船启动时引擎发出的声响。再过一会儿，大批全副武装的卫兵就会出现在国王的寝室外，捉拿入侵的刺客。亚瑟急忙拿起一个定位仪，输入一行地址后塞进奥姆手心里说：“你赶快离开，这是我以前陆地上的住址。如果你还愿意相信我，我会找到你，我们可以一起想办法解决这件事。还有——” 他捡起掉在地上匕首递给奥姆，敞开双臂暴露出自己精壮的上身说道：“动手吧，我会拖住他们。” 

奥姆接过匕首，反手便将尖刃刺入亚瑟的左下腹，甚至还搅动了几次使它穿透得更深。亚瑟闷哼着倒在地上，脸色憋得发白。金发的刺客冷笑一声，披上长袍游到外墙的破口处，双腿稍加施力，便如一支利箭一般冲出去不见了踪影。等他完全消失后，国王这才敢长吁出一口气，痛得龇牙咧嘴地开始骂人。

是夜，奥姆来到亚瑟提供的住址。与老库瑞建在礁石上的灯塔木屋不同，亚瑟平日挤在一间小小的单身公寓里，从阳台可以眺望到停泊着船只的码头和对岸城市的天际线。奥姆盖着毛毯坐在沙发上，海风裹挟着银色的月光倾泻在漆黑的客厅里，远处楼房上的金色灯光遮掩住了天上的星星。这间屋子太小了，以至于到处都是亚瑟的味道。奥姆把自己埋在棕色呢绒里，伴着沙发的皮革味沉沉睡了过去。

几天之后，亚瑟出现在公寓的门口。他像一只刚从水里爬出来的大狗一样跌跌撞撞地进了屋，所经之处留下了一地水渍。海王穿着湿淋淋的牛仔裤和从不知哪里顺来的大衣一屁股坐在了餐桌前，抓起一把叉子一边梳理着缠在头发里的海草一边说：“咳，抱歉。为了从警备升级的王宫里溜出来我选择了一条……不是很好走的小路。” 奥姆嫌恶地从衣橱里拿出浴巾狠狠丢在亚瑟脸上，就算过去了这么长时间，这个混血野人还是毫无身为一国之君的风度与自觉。

“哇哦，我可以看到你对这个家，呃，进行了一点改造。” 亚瑟环顾四周，几乎有些认不出来自己原先的“狗窝”。奥姆用几天时间将这个房子整理得干干净净：地板被擦洗过似乎还打了蜡；杂志、报纸还有游戏光碟被按照类别叠放在电视边；总是被随手堆在一起的碗碟此刻整齐地放在橱柜里；干衣机在厨房里隆隆转动着，亚瑟还能闻到手中浴巾上淡淡的衣物柔顺剂香味。奥姆交叠着双手斜倚在墙边，不咸不淡地回答道：“我能说什么呢，哥哥，我现在拥有这世界上所有的时间。” 

“说到这个，” 亚瑟的神色认真了起来：“我会继续寻找让你变回Alpha的方法，这种转变不可能是单向的。与此同时，如果你愿意将这个孩子留下来，我可以派人照顾你。等它降生之后，你就自由了。你一定会自由的，因为我会去割掉我的腺体。” 奥姆几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，这个人把阉割自己说得像吃早餐那样自然。“我早该这么做的，” 亚瑟摸了摸自己的后颈，继续说道：“事实证明我没有足够的意志力，在发情期面前我就是一个任它摆布的动物罢了。一个理智的国王不应该，也不能拥有这样的软肋。再者，这是我对你造成的伤害应得的惩罚。” 

“你会没事的，奥姆。” 亚瑟抬起头，对他露出了一个苦笑：“这是我能想到对你伤害最小的切断标记的方法了。对你来说这就像是你的伴侣……死亡了一样。你会难受一会儿，但是很快就会好了，你可以拥有新的人生。现在科技这么发达，如果你真的变不回Alpha，你作为一个Omega也能独自……”

“够了，亚瑟。” 奥姆不耐烦地打断了对方的话，说：“我不需要你这样自作主张地补偿我。如果我想要阉了你，你的蛋早就被我切下来钉在墙上了。” 这罕见的粗鄙言辞让亚瑟愣住了，奥姆在心底翻了一个白眼，继续道：“我自己可以照顾好自己。你给我滚回去当好亚特兰蒂斯的国王，等再过几个月这个寄生虫离开了我的身体，我和你还有你的杂种儿子不会再有任何关系。” 

“等等……’儿子’，你刚刚说’儿子’了吗？我要成为一个小男孩的爸爸了吗？” 亚瑟绽开一个幸福的笑容，眉眼弯弯地似要淌出蜜来。他站起身一把把奥姆揽进怀里，大手轻轻扣着对方的腰和后脑。海王把下巴搁在奥姆的肩上悄声说道：“我很高兴……我很高兴你愿意把孩子留下来。我会做一个好国王……我会照顾好你们，我会成为一个好父亲……” 奥姆觉得眼前这个语无伦次的男人要哭出来了，他很想逃离这个情感过于丰富的陆地人滔滔不绝的傻爸爸宣言，但他也不得不承认对方的Alpha信息素让体内的小混蛋在近一个月以来第一次如此安静平和。奥姆抚上自己的肚子，轻轻叹了一口气。

在亚瑟的介绍下，奥姆在一家书店找到了工作。前海洋领主为陆地人这种古老的文字记录方式感到着迷，他一直在大量地阅读和学习陆地人的知识，或许在他心底的某处还有一个长达五十年的针对陆地展开的复仇侵略计划。

奥姆已经尽量让自己保持低调，为此他还用上了亚瑟向他推荐的小道具——一副黑框平光眼镜。亚瑟向他担保说这个技巧在他的一个朋友那里无往不利：“戴上这个以后你马上就会像变了个人似得，没有任何人会怀疑你。” 

然而一个高大的，金发碧眼的，怀孕的男性Omega还是很快引起了其他女性员工以及一些熟客的注意。她们会在休息时间与他聊上几句，试图建立起友好的联系。持续的冷漠和拒绝只会更加让人起疑，奥姆很快放弃了抵抗，试图让自己加入到她们关于天气和时尚的谈话中去。这个以姐妹互称的小团体很快接纳了这个社交技巧略显生涩的金发男人。她们会给他带自己亲手烘烤的饼干和杯子蛋糕；称赞书店员工的绿围裙将他的蓝眼睛称得多么好看的同时抱怨奥姆对于呆板眼镜的差品味；有过生育经验的Omega热情地与他分享安胎以及保持身材的秘诀，尽管奥姆将员工衬衫撑得鼓鼓囊囊的肱二头肌已经让不少姑娘羡慕又倾心。一次在茶水间，当有人小心翼翼问起他的Alpha怎么从未现身过的时候，奥姆果断地回答道：“他死了。” 那天之后，奥姆收获到了更多怜爱的眼神，带薪假期和堆满员工储物柜的礼物和打折券。

被奥姆禁止出现在工作场所附近的无辜亚瑟并不知道自己在别人心里成为了一种怎样的形象，繁重的国事也确实阻碍着他经常来探望他的Omega。尽管奥姆再三强调自己并不需要照顾，亚瑟的出现还是能为这个长得越来越大的小寄生虫提供更稳固的AO联结以及平复他体内横冲直撞的性激素。

亚瑟尽量精心安排着自己与奥姆的每一次见面。他以帮助奥姆更多地了解陆地的名义带着对方四处流连于这个他从小生活生长的小城。他们在浅金色的沙滩上散步；靠在躺椅上透过白色的栅栏看三角形的帆船在蓝天下缓缓航行；亚瑟试图让奥姆学会欣赏浇上芝士与黄油的熟龙虾，当地的精酿啤酒，还有加入枫糖浆的拿铁咖啡。他们心照不宣地避开了与政治有关的所有谈话内容，就像是两个普通人一样聊聊家人、朋友、奥姆的书店工作，或许再加上一点海龟群的迁徙和海牛的产后护理知识。有一天，当两个人安静地坐在维科第一次教导亚瑟学习游泳的悬崖边时，奥姆终于后知后觉地问亚瑟：“这是一个约会吗？” 海王的脸腾地一下红了，他像是一个被人戳穿心事的小男孩一样支支吾吾。奥姆淡淡地说了一句：“别太沉迷了，亚瑟。你我都知道我终有一天会离开。” 深发的男人点点头，盯着远处落下海平线的夕阳回答：“我知道。我只是有那么一点小心思，希望以后跟儿子提起你的时候，能有哪怕是一点点愉快的回忆。” 奥姆沉思了一会儿，也转过头去看着挑染成橘红的天空与海面。他最终默许了亚瑟悄悄覆盖住他右手背的掌心。

生产的当天，奥姆被放在一个盛满水的池子里，上半身露在外面，他用可以扭断陆地成年男性手骨的力气死死抓着亚瑟的手，因为疼痛而大声咒骂着：“操你的……亚瑟……啊！（医生：深呼吸，用力！）等孩子……生出来……啊……我第一件事就是把你的鸡巴……切成片……然后再杀了你，操！！”

一个健康的男婴平安降生了，他有着略显深色的皮肤和一张小老头儿似得皱巴巴的脸。不到一个巴掌大的脑袋上长着打卷儿的棕色绒毛，但是他的眼睛是陆上人从未见过的湛蓝色，让亚瑟想起伯利兹海面上那仿佛能摄人心魂的蓝洞。婴儿在奥姆宽厚的胸脯上吸着手指睡去，金发的Omega也精疲力尽得几乎睁不开眼。亚瑟把两人从水里托起来，分别在他们的额头上印下了一个吻。

亚瑟发觉自己喜欢这个。他喜欢在某一个普通的午后，他回到那间小小的公寓时能看到坐在沙发上读书的奥姆。海边的阳光从窗户透过落在对方金色的睫毛上，空气干净得可以看见在光线里飞舞的灰尘。厨房里，不锈钢水壶在灶台上发出咕嘟咕嘟的响声，亚瑟把一束新鲜的向日葵插进花瓶里，拉开冰箱开始思考今天的晚饭。不知从什么时候开始，只要一有机会，亚特兰蒂斯的国王便想要整夜整夜地逗留在陆地上，他的身体和心灵被比万有引力更有效的东西牵引着，吸引他到一个想要称其为“家”的地方。

婴儿的啼哭声打断了亚瑟的思绪，他走进卧室看见奥姆单手抱着孩子，轻轻摇晃着臂弯，用一种古老的语言哄逗着，直至哭声渐渐停止。“你看起来……对这个意外地熟练。” 亚瑟有些呆愣地将心中所想脱口而出，奥姆抱着孩子坐在摇椅上（他还怪喜欢这个“令人堕落的”陆地人发明的），低垂着双眸，开始陈述自己被放逐到陆地上的一段过往：

“……那时我刚上岸不久，不稳固的联结让我体内激素发了疯。于是我毫无自知地跑到一个酒吧点了随便一杯什么发酵的植物汁液，以为它能让我昏沉又焦躁的大脑感觉好受点……我整个人开始发红，甚至都没意识到那甜得发腻的信息素是我自己的气味。大概在外人看来，当时的我跟赤身裸体没什么差别，就差跪下来求第一个过路的Alpha操我。我双腿发软地从后门离开了酒吧，几个人跟了上来，若是在平时我能因为他们脑子里哪怕是一点点妄想而扭断他们的脖子……但我太累了，我甚至有点开始自暴自弃，那时的我……”

“但是乔纳出现了，他威胁着要报警，把那些人赶走了。他就像是那种书里的烂好人，把高烧的我接回了家里，照顾我，把我当成是一个性别分化过晚而不知怎么在这个肮脏世界生存的小可怜。” 奥姆讲到这里自嘲地轻笑了一下，他很早就失去了示弱的权利，成年以后第一次被人照顾对他来说甚至是一种新奇的体验。奥姆停顿了一会儿，继续讲到：“乔纳也是一个Omega，他甚至比我先发现我自己怀孕的事实。他开始从头教我如何适应Omega的身份，如何面对接下来会发生的一切……他从来没有问过多余的话，为此我非常感激。这也与他自身的经历有关。他原本拥有一个相亲相爱的Alpha，然而一次意外致使他流产并丧失了生育能力……这对一个家庭的打击太大了，对方离开了他，他也从未真正走出来，他家的杂物间里还堆放着一个全新的婴儿床和一箱子婴儿用品……” 

“……想来竟有点可笑，你知道，一整个群体被生育这件事所定义。我以前从未想过这一点。” 奥姆站起身，背对着亚瑟开始解衬衫的扣子。几秒种后他转过头，对僵硬在原地的Alpha说：“我现在要给孩子喂奶，你是要站在那里观赏还是怎么的？” 

亚瑟回过神来，一边慌乱地道着歉一边退出了房间。他沉重地坐在沙发上，这段简短的谈话就像是当头一棒击碎了这几个月以来温馨的假象——奥姆从未想要过这个，他强迫了他，让对方彻底脱离了原本的人生轨道。当奥姆整理好衣服出来的时候，亚瑟起身拦在金发的男人面前，高大的身材在奥姆脸上投下一小块阴影，使他不得不抬起头看着自己的兄长。

亚瑟开口了：“我一直在想……如果当时你是因为在与另一名Alpha的对抗中落败而发生了性征的转化，那么也许你可以尝试与一名Omega发生关系，然后变回Alpha……就像是所谓的’种群中雄性不足’的情况。孩子已经平安降生了，你没有任何义务需要留下来……或许你可以回去找乔纳，他听上去是一个好人。”

奥姆回瞪着亚瑟，语气不善地说：“什么时候离开是我自己的决定。如果你没有什么别的事的话，海王，我想你还有一个国家需要治理。” 两个人好不容易缓和一点的关系似乎又回到了冰点。亚瑟金色的眼睛里写满了忧伤，他在对方冰冷的注视下离开了公寓。

那天之后，亚瑟仿佛人间蒸发似得失去了音信，他近一个月未曾回到过陆地上的公寓，也没有联系过奥姆，哪怕是留下一条短信。除了厨房里的花朵因无人打理而枯萎，屋内因失去了一个近两米的人形热源和无数过分激情的拥抱而显得有点清冷之外，奥姆很快回到了独自养育孩子的单亲Omega状态，只是心底偶尔会扬起一点被他强行忽略的酸涩。他们的道路在太早之前已经分离，奥姆心里想着，它们本从不该交汇。

一天夜晚，正撑着头百无聊赖地看电视的奥姆突然捕捉到了一些响动。常年训练塑造的反射让他的身体和精神迅速紧绷，他下意识地想要拿起自己的三叉戟，却很快发现自己现在只是一个无力的陆地工薪族。奥姆锁上了卧室的门，轻手轻脚地走进厨房拿起一把菜刀，贴着墙壁移动到玄关屏住呼吸，目光紧盯着缓缓转动的门把手。这间屋子的钥匙只有两把，而亚瑟从来都不记得带他自己的那一串。

门被打开了，一个身影刚从门后出现，便被奥姆狠狠用门板砸向头部。他用胳膊死死扣住来人的脖子，另一只手用菜刀抵在盔甲的供水管上。这个可怜的亚特兰蒂斯士兵被当成肉盾挡在奥姆身前，他沉下脸对其余几个不请自来的客人说：“你们来干什么？” 尽管被流放的旧王只穿着陆地人薄薄的衣衫和一双人字拖鞋，全副武装的士兵们还是被前海洋领主眼里的杀气所震慑。领头的士兵调亮了头盔，走出队伍单膝跪在了地上：“尊贵的奥姆王啊，我们从未如此迫切地需要您的回归！亚特兰蒂斯此刻正处在生死存亡的危急关头。渔人国与咸水国串通反陆派设计囚禁了亚瑟王，海王本人如今下落不明，而两国的大军已经危及到了我国的边境地带。若是他们突破封锁到达都城，亚特兰蒂斯将面临的可能是覆国之灾！” 

“泽贝尔呢？！” 

“泽贝尔王认为这是亚特兰蒂斯与二国的私人恩怨，他们将湄拉公主禁闭在家中，不允许任何国民插手此事。” 

“这个老不死的狗东西。” 奥姆放开了士兵，却又想起了什么，说道：“我早就不是国王了。如今我以一个本不该再踏足亚特兰蒂斯一步的罪人身份回去，你们可信任我？” 

身着白色盔甲的小队成员纷纷跪下，以示忠诚：“您是亚特兰蒂斯最强大的战士、将军以及谋略家之一。您曾是一名伟大的君主，我们都曾跟随着您出生入死，亲历数次凯旋。如今举国上下民心涣散，动荡不安，若是您能回去重新统领我们，我们定将击溃入侵者！”

奥姆接过士兵递来的鳞甲与头盔，熟悉的冰冷触感让奥姆的血液隐隐开始沸腾。他大手一挥系上披风，临走前对那第一个进门的小兵说：“你留下，照顾好我儿子。他要是出了任何差错，我把你全家都剁碎了喂鲨鱼。”

亚特兰蒂斯边境的深海平原上，黑压压的军队蓄势待发。他们身后的大洋中脊是亚特兰蒂斯都城前的最后一道防线。奥姆拒绝坐在军舰里，而是选择骑上沧龙冲上军队的最前线。他失去了作为皇权象征的三叉戟，却仍举起一把长枪大喊着：“我或许是被流放至陆地的戴罪之人，但我体内仍流着亚特兰蒂斯的血液。如今我将以这鲜血向众神起誓，我会用我的生命战斗到最后一刻，敌人休想跨越边境一步！！！” 战吼伴随着沧龙的咆哮传遍了大海，人们昂扬的斗志和信心似乎随着他们熟悉的领导者而一同回来了。鲨鱼坐骑们纷纷发出难耐的嘶吼，士兵高举着武器大喊奥姆的名字，势要将不知天高地厚的入侵者赶出他们的家园。与此同时，奥姆却在头盔下紧皱着眉头，喃喃自语道：“亚瑟，无论你现在在哪里，你最好他妈的赶快给我醒过来然后骑着那头怪物卡拉森出现。” 

这并不是一场好打的仗。

在大洋的某个角落，亚瑟突然从昏迷中惊醒。他手脚大张地被锁在一个完全黑暗的空间里，看不见也听不见任何东西。亚瑟的头像是被十几根钢针反复贯穿那样疼，他做了一个很长的梦，里面有暴力、鲜血和性爱，还有无数反反复复的忏悔与歉疚。亚瑟还梦见一个有着卷曲深发和蓝眼睛的孩子骑在自己的脖子上，他则牵着奥姆的手在一起逛游乐场。此刻他的双耳疯狂鸣叫着，其中似乎还掺杂了一些奥姆骂他蠢货的声音。“噢不，” 亚瑟抬起头，“我还得回去拯救亚特兰蒂斯。”

接下来的剧情本该很容易。亚瑟在最后关头驾驭着巨型海底怪兽出现彻底扭转了战局，他没有杀掉渔人国与咸水国的君主，而是恳请所有人坐下来好好谈谈。他又一次拯救了海底世界，还救下了差点被光弹击中的金发美人。也许他可以捞到一个吻，你懂的，在战后散去的硝烟里，两个人的头发散开，慢镜头深吻，最好还带磅礴音乐的那种。

然而，亚特兰蒂斯反陆派的领导者出现了。他站在咸水国巨蟹状战舰的透明指挥舱里，身影被投影出来，人们惊愕地发现他的怀里抱着一个几个月大的婴儿。身材矮小的老头双手高举着这个孩子，声音通过扩音器播放了出来：“亚特兰蒂斯的子民们！现在在我手里的，是混血野种亚瑟与叛国犯奥姆通奸所生下的私生子！你们的国王不光是一个同性恋，更是一个血亲乱伦的变态！这是亚特兰蒂斯有史以来最大的耻辱！这样的人怎么能统治我们的国家，他们应该被拿去喂海沟族！” 人们面面相觑，熙熙攘攘的讨论声像涟漪一样在海底迅速扩散开来。

奥姆捂着受伤的右臂靠在亚瑟怀里，因为愤怒与羞愧而全身发抖，他面色涨红，牙齿打颤地勉强吐出几个字：“这个卑鄙……无耻的混蛋……” 

婴儿被难听的噪音吵醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己以一个难受的姿势待在一个完全陌生的环境里，他又饿又困，周围也寻不到母父的身影。于是男婴张开无牙的小嘴，开始大声啼哭起来。

人耳捕捉不到的声波在水中散开，一时间，军队中的坐骑骚动着试图挣开缰绳。由大大小小的鱼类组成的鱼群在水里打转，猛然往指挥舱撞去，八条腿的战舰逐渐支撑不住开始向后倾斜。独角鲸在舱外戳开一个洞口，随着整块玻璃的碎裂，蜂拥而入的鱼群将尖叫着的老头撕成了碎片。一头鲸鲨从船舱的血雾中游出，它停在亚瑟和奥姆身旁张开嘴，一个男婴顺着水流滑了出来，张开双臂咯咯地笑着。亚瑟急忙揽过头朝下漂在水里的儿子，看到他身上没有少任何一个部位之后长舒了一口气。鲸鲨摆摆尾巴安静游走了，这时不知是谁突然高声喊了一句：“小皇子万岁！亚特兰蒂斯万岁！” 静默的人群突然爆发出此起彼伏的欢呼声，天性嗜战的亚特兰蒂斯人民其实并不特别在意皇室的风流秘史，他们眼里只看到了一个天生的战士，他们未来的君王。

 

———

“我的父亲是亚特兰蒂斯的国王。  
我的另一名父亲是有一半陆地血统的亚特兰蒂斯英雄。  
他们本来不应该相爱，  
但是爸爸说他们的爱情拯救了亚特兰蒂斯。  
这一点被爹地坚决否认了。  
不管怎么说，  
他们造就了我，  
陆地和海洋的儿子。  
我的名字，  
叫奥古斯特。”

 

END


End file.
